Switcheroo
by kenden
Summary: Cho and Hermione embark on their newest adventure, one like never before. They decided to switch places for the summer, read to find out about their separate summer experiences!
1. Switheroo

AN: note that Hermione and Cho were childhood friends, as they are both muggle-born's who are of the same age.

Disclaimer: I do **not **own the character Cho or Hermione or Ron or Harry or Draco or Marietta**, **but I **_do _**own Skidder and Aunt and Uncle. Cho, Hermione, etc. belong to **Joanne Kathleen Rowling **and her staff.

**The Princess and the Pauper**

**Switcheroo! **

**_The summer holidays were about to start_**

Hermione was sitting beside a tree reading a letter.

"Why so blue mione'?" said Cho.

"Oh, I have to go spend a week at my cousin's farm in Kansas, helping them out!" said Hermione, "they're going through hard times!" she added.

"Is that letter from them?" Cho asked, signaling to the letter that Hermione was holding.

"Yes it is, with a picture included." Hermione said and she passed the picture to Cho, "I haven't seen them for _years_!"

Cho looked at the picture, their was an old man wearing a brown suit and a light brown cow-boy hat, an old lady wearing a red farm dress, and, what's this? A cute blonde in his late teens! Cho looked at him and asked "Va-va-voom! Who's that hunk?"

"Oh, that's my cousin Skidder!" Hermione answered.

"Would you like some company and a possible escort for cousin Hercules?" asked Cho, not taking her eyes off him.

"Sure! We leave next week!" Hermione said happily.

"Drats! I can't go! I have to go to Cadbury to visit my Aunt and Uncle!" Cho said.

"Cadbury huh? You _poor_ thing!" said Hermione sarcastically.

"Trust me, when you've visited the mansion of the duke and duchess of Cadbury a dozen times, the thrill is gone!" said Cho in a matter-of-factly.

"They're a duke and duchess?" said Hermione in an excited tone.

"Last time I checked, which was a way long time ago, they were!" Cho replied.

"I'd give anything to get away on a _real _vacation!" said Hermione; depressed.

"And I'd love to get my mitts on cousin cutey-pie!" said Cho. "Wouldn't it be great if we could just _switch_places?!"

"Yeah! Like we could get _away _with it!" said Hermione in a know-it-all manner.

Cho had a Ravenclaw brainstorm. "You did say they hadn't _seen _you in years, didn't you? And if my Aunt and Uncle remember my face from _6_ years ago, it would be a miracle!"

"Do we really dare?" said Hermione.

Cho giggled. "Let's go for it!"

**So… **

****

Hermione and Cho went to their dorms and wrote letters to their families…

_Dear mom and dad,_

_I need my set of country clothes for my vacation at the farm. I will go there directly from Hogwarts, and I am old enough to do so, as I am 17! Give my regards to Elle! I love you all! Send my clothes by this same owl._

_Love always,_

_Hermione!_

_Dear mother and father,_

_I have decided that I will, by your decision, go to visit Uncle Wills and Aunty Samantha. I would request you to send all of the formal clothing I own. I will not stop home, but go directly from Hogwarts to Cadbury. Please send the clothes as fast as possible! And my divination teacher; who tells the future, told me that I am up for a sibling? Answer along with my clothes, use Penny; the owl I gifted you, to send them. Love you all! And give my regards to butler Willie! _

_P.S. for mom: I went by your will and wrote in a proper language!_

_Your dear daughter,_

_Cho, who else?_

**The day term ended, Griffindor common room**

****

"So Hermione, what are you planning to do this summer? Not coming to the burrow with me and Harry are you?" asked Ron.

"On the contrary Ron! I'm going to visit the duke and duchess of Cadbury, thanks to Cho!" on the mention of Cho, Harry muttered something about needing to go to the washroom and was off.

**The same day, great hall**

****

"Are you visiting one of your rich cousins again this summer? Would you like to like to come stay with me, at the Malfoy Manor?" asked Draco.

"Sorry, I'm going a different path, to the country this time, all thanks to Hermione!" when Cho took Hermione's name, Marietta had a chill of fright and choked on her pumpkin juice.

**Finally!**

****

Cho handed Hermione her Gucci suitcase and Hermione gave Cho her rucksack of clothes. Both girls bade each other good bye and set off; Cho on a broom, as she was too young for Apparation, and Hermione Apparated off to Cadbury, concentrating on the three D's.

**Kansas**

****

Cho landed and with an easy spell, shrinked her broom to fit in her pocket, she cursed herself for using magic. She looked around and saw a few people waving to her. She walked towards them…

A young boy in his teens said "why cousin Hermione! You got dark hair now!"

"How observant!" said Cho, looking around for Skidder, there he was! "Hi Skidder!"

"Howdy, cousin Hermione! It's a plum pleasure to see you again!" said Skidder.

Cho hesitantly said "I… love… you…!"

"Why, shucks!" said Skidder hugging Cho, "I _love _you too, cousin!"

_I've died and gone to hillbilly heaven! _Thought Cho.

**Cadbury**

****

Meanwhile, after finishing tea with _her_ Aunt andUncle,Hermione was helping a butler take some cups to the kitchen.

"Cho! Please sit and visit! You don't have to help the servants! They're paid to work!" said Uncle Wills.

"I guess I'm not used to being waited on hand and foot!" said Hermione.

"We thought you'd like to go on a fox hunt this afternoon!" said Aunt Samantha.

Hermione went over engaged! "Cho, Darling! What's wrong?" asked Uncle.

"I- I'm sorry! It's just—I don't think I could shoot a little fox!" said Hermione.

Uncle and Aunt laughed! "Oh, what a kidder!" said Uncle.

"Everybody knows you just _chase _them a little! Nobody gets hurt!" said Aunt.

"Oh, um… ya! I'm a kidder all right!" said Hermione; relieved.

Uncle turned to a butler and said, "Bagsley! Bring us some more tea!"

_Man! Do these people do anything except chat and sip tea? _Thought Hermione.

**Kansas**

****

Cho was watching the dreamy Skidder clear the troughs.

"Er… Hermione, do you think you could help me with supper?" Auntie Millie asked Cho.

"I'm _helping _cousin Skidder, Auntie!" said Cho. Auntie Millie went away.

"Its time for a break- for me that is! Here, Hermione, your turn to clean the troughs and feed the chickens!" said Skidder.

Cleaning waste was not the thing to do for the rich girl from London; the one who was waited on everywhere by butlers and everything, while she would strut in her beautiful Prada dresses.

**~*~*~**

*****

**~*~*~**

AN: Please review! I hope I have at least 5 nice reviews by the time I complete my other chapter!

**_*****_**


	2. When Does The Fun Begin?

A\N: I hope you liked the story soo far! This is the second and last chapter.

Disclaimer: I do **not **own the character Cho or Hermione, but I_**do **_own Skidder and Aunt and Uncle. Cho and Hermione belong to** Joanne Kathleen Rowling **and her staff.

**The Princess and the Pauper**

**When Does the Fun Begin?**

As Hermione was riding a horse, and Cho was dumping pig feed into a wooden thing, while Skidder just watched, they both thought the same thing _when does the fun begin?_

"I can't stand it! I'm letting you go free, Mr. Fox! Just don't tell anyone!" said Hermione and she let the small animal go.

**Kansas**

"I've been _working_ for more than an hour while that lazy lump's been _watching_!" Cho said to herself, "no wonder they need _help_ here!"

"Supper's ready!" Auntie Millie cried out.

"I'm hungry! I've been bustin' my back today!" said Skidder, _pretending _to wipe off sweat.

"Why… of all the lazy…" said Cho; to herself again. She walked into the little farm house and saw Uncle Mathew fussing on a pile of bills.

"These bills keep piling up! I don't know what to do!?" he said.

"Things are _that_ bad, huh, Uncle?" said Cho, she looked at a few of the bills, "oh, you just need some financial reorganization! I can help you!" she took all of the bills and headed to her upstairs room, "please send a tray to my room! I'll have your problems solved in no time!"

**Cadbury**

Hermione looked out of the window at the beautiful city of Cadbury and said to Aunt Samantha, "Let's go _sightseeing_! And then _shopping_!"

But her Aunt replied, "don't be silly, dear! Whatever you need, Bagsley can order for you!"

"But, I, thought-"said Hermione.

"Nonsense! Now let's have some _tea _in the library!" said Aunt smiling.

_A whole city to conquer! While I'm water-logged with tea in this library! _Thought Hermione. "May I be excused to my room? I'm not feeling well!" she said.

"Of course, Cho!" Aunt replied.

**Kansas**

"There! All they have to do is consolidate some of these bills, and buy quantities wholesale from daddy's warehouse!" said Cho. She looked out of her window, "there's the biggest problem! If cousin lazy was doing his share, they'd be much better off!" Cho said, "Just look at him pushing work off on the younger kids!" she was right indeed, Skidder was making his siblings do all of the farm chores. "Hunk or no hunk, this is _serious_!!" Cho had made up her mind and a camera helped all in all. "Time to get down to _business_!!"

**Cadbury**

Hermione looked around the mansion, "a radio! Thank goodness! Some form of entertainment!" she switched it on and _living life by the rules… is BORING, BORING! BORING_" was playing. "I love this song!" Hermione turned up the volume and started to dance, "it feels good to loosen up a little!" the sound attracted Uncle and Aunt.

"Cho! I though you were ill!" said Aunt.

"Well, I- uh! I'm _sorry_! I just need to loosen up a bit!" said Hermione; ashamed.

"Don't you mean _we _need to loosen up?" said Uncle and the two seniors started to dance.

"Well, I…" said Hermione.

"Just because we're royalty doesn't mean we can't be hip!" said Uncle, and Hermione had to admit, they were pretty _hip_! "That's the way! Now we're dancing!" Uncle told Aunt.

She replied with a "groovy, baby, groovy!"

Uncle did a split and said, "This feels good!"

**Kansas**

"What!!!" Skidder was shocked to see.

"That's right! I've got pictures of you goofing off, pushing work on everyone else!" said Cho.

"Please! I'll improve if you just don't show ma and pa!" said Skidder, begging to Cho.

"Okay, but I'm holding on to this, just in case!" said Cho.

**So…**

"And if you follow these instructions, profits should _increase _at least 30%!" Cho told Uncle.

"If this is true, you're a real lifesaver!" Uncle Mathew said.

**And then…**

"Cho, we don't know how to thank you! You really know how to _cut a rug_!" said Uncle and they said their good byes, Hermione was off to the backyard to Apparate back to the Hogwarts gate, as per their plan.

"Hermione! With your help, we _should _do better!" said Uncle; full of gratitude.

"And Skidder will see to that, too! Right, cousin?" Cho told Skidder. He shuddered and nodded quickly.

**And back at Hogwarts…**

"I'm soo glad to be _me _again!" said both girls in unison, and then they sat and talked all about their lives as each other!

~*~*~

*

~*~*~

A\N: hope you liked it! I had a lot of fun writing it! Review telling me which character you would rather be; the _real _Hermione, who would go to Kansas, or the _real _Cho, who would go to Cadbury!

_*********_


End file.
